Waiting
by DilyDilyDily
Summary: Nick wanted coffee so he left Judy in the car. Judy chills herself with some music. Rated T for some words. One-shot.


The monitor inside the police car emitted a blue light after a few seconds it was turned on. A bitten carrot symbol flashed in the screen with a sound of a pawpsicle being eaten as the start-up sound. The purple-eyed rabbit pulled out her phone out of her side pocket and switched on the Bluetooth. She turned towards the monitor again and switched on its Bluetooth and pressed the "Connect Phone" option.

Most of the time during her and Nick's 3 PM 30-minute break, they didn't feel the urge to get something to eat or even getting out from their enormous patrolling car. They usually just sit in the car doing their own stuff. Either just sitting around and Nick expecting something to happen, playing games on their phone, taking selfies and uploading them to Zoogle photos, and even sleeping if they wanted to skip their break.

Judy was alone during the time as Nick was outside, waiting in line with a bunch of other mammals to buy Snarlbucks. The line was longer that day for some reason. Acknowledging that Nick wouldn't be back anytime soon, Judy decided to listen to some tunes while waiting.

"Phone successfully connected," she read on her phone, then proceeded to her audio library. "Gazelle, Kanine West, Beagles, Catty Perry, hmmmm. What else do I got?," The rabbit put her hand under her mouth as she didn't know what song to play among the many songs she had. After wasting for about 30 seconds on deciding, she then tapped "Shuffle " and put her phone on top of the monitor.

The first song started to play.

" _EVERYBODY FUCKING JUMP!_ "

Judy was blown away to the back of her seat as the beat dropped hard. The volume was at its max, the heavy beat shook the police car and made everything inside jumped around. Judy struggled making her way to the monitor, but then her hand finally slammed the monitor, hitting the pause and the loud music disappeared. She shook her head and as soon as she picked herself up, everyone was staring at her with one eyebrow raised, some with their mouth hanging in confusion. Judy saw an elephant saying "What the fuck?" from the movement of its mouth.

" _Of course the windows were open in this kind of situation_ ," The thought raced through her mind.

"Oops..." Was the only thing Judy could say as she gave a small nervous laugh and the windows slowly shifting up. The window was shaded with the color black, but can still be seen if looked closely.

Every mammal around rolled their eyes and went back to their activity.

Judy let out a sigh as her phone suddenly vibrates and popped up a green icon, it was a message from Nick.

"Thanks, Carrots. Now I'm just 5 mammals closer to get my drink. I'll rave with you shortly," With a turntable emoji at the end.

Judy only rolled her eyes, knowing that the red fox cut in line because of her shenanigans. 'Nick will just be Nick' she thought, then played another song after she lowered the volume.

The music started along with a short humming, her hand began tapping as she knew the song it was playing.

" _Don't think about it,_

 _Just move your body_

 _Listen to the music_

 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_ "

Her mouth mimicking the lyrics while one hand holding an imaginary microphone. Her head moved with the flow as she was getting deeper in the singing mode. Judy fantasized more and more with the singing. She began jumping around her seat, her face grinning, shaking her bottom as the song was at its best part. Judy couldn't help herself but kept going. The dancing feeling lasted for a short time and the song went into fading, ending her pumped jumping.

"Aww," She sighed as she stopped jumping, "Wish it was longer. Such a good song."

Judy liked that song as everything in the song made her want to move her body, especially her hips. Nick told her he didn't like it, the song is very much like Gazelle's "Try Everything". However Judy caught him humming the tune pretty much all the time when they're patrolling the city, and he could only come up with "It's catchy alright, I can't get this song out of my head."

"Oh Nick, you dumb fox," She chuckled at that memory.

Then the next song started playing.

" _Is this the real life?_ " A chorus came from the speaker.

Judy's face grinned in excitement.

" _Is this just fantasy?_ " She chanted along.

And she began singing and started acting like a maestro. Her head started bobbing and imagined herself playing a piano.

" _Galileo_ ," Her voice was high, her eyes gazing the heavens.

" _Galileo_ ," Her voice lowered, her eyes gazed the opposite direction.

" _Galileo_ ," High voice.

" _Galileo_ ," Low voice.

When the guitar rolled in, so did Judy with her hands playing in a guitar position like a rockstar. Her ears flipped back and front as she started head-banging. She then changed to the drums and had her head banging again until the music ended.

"Still the best song after all these years," She swiped her ears back.

"Boy that was exciting," She chuckled at herself, followed by continuous sighs, "And tiring too."

The next song was about to play, but was canceled by Judy. The bunny remembered about her partner had been gone for quite some time and tried to look for him from the wheel, but he couldn't be spotted, probably because the elephants and rhinos blocking the view.

Her search was interrupted when her ears perked up, a knock came from outside.

"Hey, Carrots. Mind opening the door? Kinda full here," Nick asked while taking a sip on his coffee.

Nick ducked a bit as the door was opened, avoiding the door from hitting his muzzle as his face was looking up. Judy saw him only holding one cup as Nick took another sip and the other hand resting inside his pocket.

"I thought your hands were full," She with an annoyed tone.

"Did I say that?" He answered with an innocent look on his face.

Judy only smiled at her partner and instantly closed the door.

Nick laughed at her reaction before opening the door by himself and climbed to his seat with his hot drink. Judy started the engine and drove off.

"For the record, my hands were full," Nick spoke, putting his coffee on a cup holder in front of him.

"Oh really?"

"I was holding my phone, updating my status and all," Nick told her while he was pulling his phone out.

"You could just open the door after you're done with it."

"Now that wouldn't be fun at all, would it?" Nick smiled, "Besides, I like it when you open the door for me. Makes me feel like I'm your boss."

Judy giggled at his joke and delivered a quick punch to his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Dumb fox." Judy smirked.

"You know your punches are starting to hurt." They both smiled at each other and continued on patrolling the city.

"It seems we have arrived at your habitat," Judy said while she unlocked the door.

"Indeed. I cannot thank you enough, Miss Hopps," Nick replied with his usual tone when he jumped down from the car and closed the door.

"Think nothing of it," Judy lowered the window and stuck out her elbow.

"Well alright. It's getting late anyway and I'd love to get some rest," Judy's hand was covering her mouth as she let out a yawn.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Judy waved at him as a goodbye.

"I'll be waiting," Nick waved his hand as the Judy raised the window and the vehicle moved away from his location.

Nick stood outside, a breeze blew right through him as he watched the car getting further and further until it disappeared upon the many street lights. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. He pushed the button on the right side and his thumb slid upon the screen to unlock it. Opening the gallery, he slid down to a video and rotated his phone to a horizontal position. He formed a large grin upon his face while watching the video that recorded the bunny's performance in the car.

Opening the door to his apartment, he said to himself, "I can't wait to look at her face when she sees this video. It's priceless."

"But I feel better when I'm dancing, " Judy sang in the video.

"Especially when she shakes her hips."

Nick laughed and closed the door behind him.

 **Notes : Just a little idea that passed through my mind while chilling in the car, waiting for someone to be back from Starbucks. I hope I didn't make many grammar mistakes, please point out the mistake if you find one. Hope you like it! Cheers :)**

 **Songs :**

 **Meghan Trainor - Better When I'm Dancin'**

 **Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody**


End file.
